Solo quiero que seas feliz
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: AVISO SPOILERS S9. Basado en el adelanto de la escena de Carol/Daryl.


Últimamente el sueño no era el mejor aliado de Daryl.

Hacía semanas que no dormía en condiciones, en especial, cuando había estado al mando del Santuario. Ahora, había vuelto a Alexandria mientras Carol se había quedado al cargo del Santuario. A pesar de que había una cama para él en una de las casas de Alexandria, Daryl no estaba dispuesto a utilizarla, al menos por el momento. Desconocía que hora debía ser, pero el sol se había puesto hacía varias horas, y mientras casi todos dormían, él estaba sentado en el porche, admirando el cielo y fumando.

Miró el cigarro entre sus dedos, viendo como el humo blanquecino desaparecía en la inmensidad del cielo. Inevitablemente, su mente revivió la conversación que cinco días atrás cambió todo. Él intentaba borrarla de su mente, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero cada vez que lo intentaba su dolor se acrecentaba.

Cinco días atrás, él estaba sentado admirando el cielo en el Santuario, cuando Carol se había acercado a él con una clara intención de hablar. En un suspiro, la conversación volvió a su mente.

 _-Esto va a matarte –dijo Carol pisando con fuerza el resto del cigarrillo. Él solo se encogió de hombros mientras ella se sentaba a su lado._

 _-¿Por qué no estás en la cama? –Preguntó él con la mirada puesta en el cielo, obviando el dolor punzante que de pronto apareció en su cuerpo._

 _-¿Por qué no lo estás? –Escuchó su voz, pero siguió sin mirarle. –No dormimos. –Escuchó su suspiro, antes de que ella siguiera hablando-. Ezequiel, por otro lado duerme como un bebé. Es molesto._

 _Daryl asintió y aunque quiso contenerse, no pudo hacerlo._

 _-¿Su ronquido también es cursi? –El la miró un momento, viendo su sonrisa._

 _-¡Para! –Bromeó haciendo que él medio sonriera._

 _-Está bien. –Dijo él. - Es un poco cursi, pero está bien._

 _-Me alegro de tener la aprobación de Pookie. Después de lo que pasé con Ed, cursi es muy agradable. -Daryl asintió sabiendo cuanta verdad había en sus palabras._

 _-Estoy feliz por ti. Si alguien merece ser feliz, esa eres tú._

 _Carol le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mirada, dejando que el silencio les invadiera. Daryl apartó la suya, aún con el punzante dolor en su cuerpo. Tras varios segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, ella habló._

 _-¿Sabes? Hubo una época en la que pensé que entre tú y yo… podría haber algo… más. –Soltó Carol con voz temblorosa pero con una media sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza, antes de mirarle. – Pero es evidente que no. –Dijo finalmente. Carol centró su mirada en el rostro de Daryl quien le observaba._

 _Y en ese momento, el arquero sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba ante las palabras de ella. Daryl pensó por un instante que quizá solo era una de sus habituales bromas que ella solía hacerle. Pero su voz temblorosa y su actitud nerviosa, le hizo entender que no. La observó atentamente, y vio en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, e incluso, le pareció ver un atisbo de dolor. Y entonces, su corazón empezó a bombardear fuertemente._

 _-¿Por qué… es tan evidente que no? –Susurró el arquero suavemente, con cierto miedo y temor._

 _Ante sus palabras, la mujer quien aún mantenía una sonrisa tímida, frunció el ceño, por un instante. Confusa, Daryl pudo ver como la sonrisa desaparecía de su hermoso rostro y le miró con el ceño fruncido._

 _De pronto, el silencio y la tensión transformaron ese ambiente relajado que hasta ahora disfrutaban._

 _-¿Da…ryl? –Preguntó ella, al entender lo que esas palabras significaban._

 _Él desvió la mirada incapaz de mantenerla. Daryl no había dicho las palabras, pero él había dejado entrever que tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Se miró sus dedos mientras se los retorcía nerviosamente. No podía mirarla sin sentirse expuesto de una forma que no estaba acostumbrado._

 _-¿Daryl? –Suplicó Carol, y entonces, él levantó su mirada para ver sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas._

 _La culpabilidad se apoderó de Daryl mezclado por el dolor de la situación._

 _Cuando Carol miró el rostro de Daryl, ella confirmó sus sospechas, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremeció ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Su mundo entero se acababa de desmoronar al enterarse que Daryl tenía sentimientos hacia ella._

 _Llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y armándose de valor, habló._

 _-Yo… no puedo ahora… Ezequiel... -Susurró Carol entre lágrimas mirando profundamente a los ojos de Daryl. El dolor se hizo evidente en el rostro de Daryl, mientras asentía y volvió a desviar la mirada al suelo. Carraspeó suavemente antes de hablar en un pequeño susurro._

 _-Lo sé._

 _Daryl era consciente, y lo último que quería era estropear su felicidad con Ezekiel. Nunca había sido su intención decirle sus sentimientos a Carol, jamás se habría atrevido por temor a ser rechazado, pero esa inesperada conversación había hecho saltar todo por los aires._

 _Él seguía sin mirarle, pues ahora era demasiado doloroso. Carol estaba a su lado, incómoda e inquieta, al igual que él._

 _-Lo último que quiero es lastimarte. –Volvió a hablar mientras intentaba tener contacto visual con Daryl. Pero él seguía mirando hacia el frente intentando retener las emociones que estaban en él._

 _-No te preocupes por mí. Solo… quiero que seas feliz… -Susurró él, arrastrando las palabras._

 _Carol le observaba mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y al mismo tiempo, sentía la culpabilidad._

 _-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Carol, limpiándose de nuevo una lagrima furtiva. Él no dijo nada, y siguió jugueteando con sus dedos. -Por favor, no puedo perderte… -Carol sabía que su petición era algo egoísta, pero lo último que quería es que se distanciaran por esta conversación._

 _-No te preocupes. –Ella asintió. Él seguía sin mirarle y entonces, Carol dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro apoyándose contra él._

 _Daryl levantó la mirada hacia el cielo e inevitablemente dejó caer su cabeza contra el cabello plateado de Carol. Minutos o quizá horas se quedaron así, hasta que el contacto se hizo insoportable y entonces, Daryl se separó de ella._

 _-Voy a dormir… -Murmuró él. Se levantó sin mirarle y desapareció mientras Carol se quedaba con una sensación horrible en la garganta._

Habían pasado cinco días de esa conversación, y al día siguiente, Daryl había partido del Santuario hacia Hilltop y de allí, hasta Alexandria donde se hospedaría por un tiempo indefinido. Rick preguntó si estaba bien, pero él solo le dijo que no podía seguir haciéndose cargo del Santuario. El sheriff asintió con la cabeza. Pero lo cierto es que no podía estar cerca de Carol por ahora. No entendía porque ahora le dolía más estar cerca de ella. Le había visto junto a Ezequiel, e incluso besándole, pero tras esa conversación todo había cambiado.

Negó con la cabeza al percatarse de lo estúpido que había sido. Sus malditas inseguridades y su creencia de que él no era suficiente para Carol le había hecho creer que ella no sentía nada por él. Ahora, Carol le había confesado que durante un tiempo ella había sentía algo parecido.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Carol se iba a casar con el King Ezequiel y él solo podía desearle que sea feliz. Porque realmente era lo que quería. Su felicidad. Le daba igual tener que sufrir si ella iba a ser feliz.

Dio una calada, intentando que la nicotina aliviara el dolor creciente en su interior. Sus pulmones se llenaron de humo y lo expulsó por la nariz, mientras observaba el cielo. La luna decreciente desapareció tras una nube.

Tras varios minutos, la paz de la noche fue irrumpida cuando escuchó el sonido metálico de la puerta de Alexandria abrirse.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Tiró el cigarro, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la valla donde Rosita estaba haciendo guardia. - ¡Hey! –Gritó para llamar su atención, mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo. -¿Qué _cojones_ haces?

Abrir la puerta por la noche era un gran peligro. Y nadie debía venir a esas horas. Rosita quien estaba entretenida abriendo la primera puerta metalizada, le miró y gritó.

-Carol. Está aquí. –Rosita parecía sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –Daryl estaba anonadado también, y miró a través de las rejas dónde vio a Carol a lomo de su caballo y acercándose a la valla. A unos metros de ellos, una decena de caminantes se acercaban con ansias de devorarles.

Daryl corrió hacia la puerta y le ayudó a abrir la segunda, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba por si tenía que atacar a los caminantes, pero Carol quien ya vio que la puerta se abría indicó al caballo que fuera más rápido y entraron a gran velocidad. Rápidamente, Rosita y Daryl cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de noche? –Masculló enfadado, acercándose a ella, quien estaba atando el caballo con los demás animales. Con curiosidad, Rosita los observaba.

–Era de día cuando salí del Santuario, no sabía que era tan tarde. –Dijo, pues parecía aturdida. -Me encontré con algunos caminantes tuve que rodearles…

-¿Y no podías esperar a mañana? –Soltó enfurruñado, ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo. Carol suspiró, pero no respondió, y ante la ausencia de su respuesta, su enojo empezó a disminuir. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Su tono de voz era una súplica, y entonces él se olvidó de su enfado. Daryl miró por encima del hombro a Rosita quien seguía pendiente de la pareja y entonces, asintió.

-Está bien. –dijo él confuso e intuyendo que esto tenía que ver con la conversación que habían tenido días atrás, comenzó a andar hacia el porche de la casa para buscar un poco de privacidad.

Frustrada por no saber que ocurría entre los amigos, Rosita volvió a subir a la valla para seguir haciendo guardia.

El corto camino hasta el porche, fue eterno debido al silencio entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Y cuando llegaron al porche, Carol suspiró fuertemente y finalmente habló.

-Se ha acabado. Mi relación con Ezequiel. –Soltó de golpe, ante estas palabras, Daryl se giró enfrentándola. Si hubiera habido más luz, Carol hubiera percibido como el rostro de Daryl se mostraba entre una mezcla de alivio y de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué? No debiste hacerlo… -dijo él finalmente.

-¿No debí hacer qué, Daryl? –preguntó ella sorprendida de que su respuesta fuera esa. Daryl negó con la cabeza. –He dejado a Ezekiel por ti. Y no me arrepiento.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confuso. –Eres feliz con él.

Carol abrió un momento los labios y entonces negó con la cabeza.

-La razón por la que he estado con él… es porque nunca pensé que tú… fueras a sentir algo por mí. –Lo vio pestañear lleno de confusión. Carol suspiró y se acercó más a él, dejando apenas unos centímetros de distancia. – Nunca he tenido la suficiente valentía para enfrentar lo que siento por ti… Tenía miedo de perderte. De perder lo que tenemos… Porque no podría soportarlo.

Daryl observó su rostro, sus lágrimas estaban en sus ojos de nuevo. Pero él estaba inundado por emociones que desconocía, y aunque sentía el impulso de hacer muchas cosas, solo estaba paralizado escuchándola y observando su mirada oscura llena de afecto y de amor, pero también de miedo.

Carol hizo una pausa, siguió hablando.

-La conversación del otro día, me hizo darme cuenta que no quiero esconderme más… Mañana podría estar muerta… o de aquí una semana. Y… no quiero perder más tiempo, compartiendo mi vida con alguien que no eres tú.

La boca de Daryl se le había secado, y no podía decir ni una sola palabra. La observaba fijamente, intentando asimilar todas las palabras que ella le estaba diciendo. Pero ese silencio abrumador de Daryl le estaba empezando a hacer dudar de que fuera una buena idea.

-Daryl… –empezó a decir, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

De pronto, Daryl dio un paso hacia ella, enmarcó su rostro y la besó.

Aunque le sorprendió, Carol cerró los ojos instintivamente, y le abrazó llevando sus manos a su espalda, disfrutando del suave contacto de sus labios que sabían a tabaco. El beso era suave pero con un toque de impaciencia. Carol podía notar como temblaba contra ella, y se apretó a su cuerpo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio contra sus labios.

Tras apenas unos segundos, Daryl separó sus labios de ella. Carol abrió los ojos lentamente embriagada por las sensaciones. Con sus miradas conectadas, Carol vio un toque de inseguridad de Daryl en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, ella le devolvió el beso con más avidez y él le respondió de la misma forma.

Cuando el aire les faltó, se separaron y él escondió su rostro contra su cuello, abrazándole fuertemente. Su respiración fuerte y jadeante le hizo ver cuán agitado estaba. Ella acarició su pelo de la nuca y cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa proximidad.

Con un suave empujón, él le hizo separarse y ella pudo ver los ojos de Daryl llenos de lágrimas. Y aún más emocionada, ella enmarca su rostro y vuelve a besarle. Despacio y sin prisas.

Desde la valla de vigilancia, Rosita observa todo con sus prismáticos. Sonríe sabiendo que a Tara le va a encantar saber lo que acababa de ocurrir en las calles de Alexandria.

La pareja sigue besándose, ignorando que su compañera les observa muy atentamente. Él la siente temblar entre sus brazos, sin saber si se trata de los besos compartidos o del frio de la noche, mientras su beso se vuelve más desesperado. Demasiados años de tensión acumulada. Se separan de nuevo, Daryl la mira buscando palabras, y esperando que ella le dijera que quería hacer. Solo con una suave mirada de aprobación, ella agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa hasta la habitación.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cierra tras de ellos, los besos se vuelven desesperados, y ardientes. Se apoyan contra la puerta, y las manos se empiezan a tocar por todas partes. El deseo de Daryl ya es imposible de ocultar y Carol sonríe contra sus labios.

-Esto es muy romántico, ¿quieres hacerlo? –pregunta ella con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

En un primer momento, él frunce las cejas confundido hasta que recuerda la conversación de la prisión encima del autobús.

Él eleva las cejas divertido, y suelta un bufido.

-Debí haberte dicho que sí. -Gruñe él ofuscado. –Nos habríamos ahorrado todos estos malditos años.

Carol se ríe ante su contestación, y entonces, él tira de ella con suavidad hacia la cama, besándola, mientras poco a poco las prendas de ambos acaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Carol sorprendida cuando él baja sus besos a través de su estómago.

-¡Bajar primero! –Dice él con contundencia con una sonrisa. Carol se ríe en voz alta, aunque rápidamente la risa se transforma en gemidos y jadeos.

La calma inundó la habitación intensos minutos después. Daryl se abrazaba a ella fuertemente y apoyaba su cabeza entre su cuello y su pecho, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración jadeante. Carol besó su frente y acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente.

Daryl no creía que realmente esto hubiera pasado, pero era real. Cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios contra su frente y su estómago volvió a revolotear, inundado de esos sentimientos que solo ocurrían con ella.

Daryl elevó la mirada para verla con sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos azules brillando como nunca. Carol miraba la luna a través de la ventana sintiéndose mas feliz que nunca. Al sentirse observada, le miró y sonrió tiernamente.

-Eres preciosa. –Soltó Daryl susurrando, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pues aunque lo hubiera pensado en infinidad de ocasiones jamás se habría atrevido a decirlo.

Ella sonrió aún más, sorprendida. Carol enmarcó su rostro besándolo de nuevo.

-Estabas equivocado, Pookie. –Susurró contra sus labios. Daryl confuso, se separó para mirar sus ojos. -Soy feliz contigo. –Dijo haciendo referencia a las palabras de él en que Carol era feliz con Ezequiel.

Daryl le devolvió el beso, comprendiendo lo que Carol había dicho horas atrás: podían morir en cualquier momento, y si iba a ser su último día, Daryl solo quería estar con Carol.


End file.
